The Season of Winter
by icewolf29
Summary: When Stiles told Matt Daehlar that he was the abominable snowman and that it was a seasonal thing, Stiles wasn't really joking at all. Derek and Scott thought that Stiles was just joking around to stall Matt at the time. Yes, werewolves do exist but the abdominal snowman; it's not really a thing but there are other things that are seasonal. How wrong they were.
1. Cool

_So there is this new Disney movie I've been seeing on commercials and I automatically thought of that moment Teen Wolf's Season 2 where Stiles said to Matt that he is the abominable snowman. The idea was based there. This is my second fanfic._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **So far so good in Beacon Hills, the pack is getting closer now. Winter is fast approaching and Autumn is slowly fading. The cold weather is here to stay for the meantime. Meanwhile, Stiles and his father went out to attend the annual family meeting.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**COOL**

Stiles and Derek's friendship had a rocky start but since Scott started to trust the guy and now a member of the pack, Stiles' relationship with Derek was getting a little bit better. The constant "_I'm gonna rip your throat with my teeth_" threats are still there but it's getting less by the day; although, the physical threats are still there and it wasn't going away.

In terms of pack though, Stiles has a little better relationship with them. Erica and Boyd liked Stiles enough that they actually listen to him and have friendly terms between them. Isaac is a bit sweeter than the rest and likes to be with Stiles actually. He sometimes follows Stiles like a lost puppy but Stiles can't resist him with those puppy dog eyes he had. Jackson was now a little bit more tolerable than most of his life. Ever since the kanima incident, Jackson was a bit nicer to him; especially when Stiles blatantly scolded Erica for teasing Jackson as a _giant-douche-bag-of-a-lizard_ and an omega. Lydia is now closer to him since they were mostly the brains of the pack who plan the game. Allison was the same as ever. She is not a werewolf hunter anymore. She, her dad and her mom made a pact to _protect those who cannot protect themselves_. Scott is still the same other than being a True Alpha after all this. Derek and Stiles have suspected it but each party did not know that it actually is true. There is practically no change in Allison and Scott's relationship since they are still together and so did Jackson and Lydia, Erica and Boyd. The only remaining singles in the pack was Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Peter. Well, you know Peter.

The werewolves seemed to fare well during their trainings in the preserve. Derek had be actually a better alpha than before and with Scott as his equal in the pack things are getting a smoothly. Though, there are times that the two actually bicker about how to handle things and it is usually Deaton or Stiles (but mostly Stiles) get in the crossfire. Derek and sometimes Peter were training them hard. There were days that it was actually too hard for them but Derek just ignored their pleas. Stiles can coerce Derek to stop and give his pack a break when he is there watching them train. Stiles has also been with Deaton for most of the time knowing much about the supernatural as much as possible. Chris, after Gerard's disappearance, gave him a copy of their bestiary. There is something in Stiles that Deaton sees in him but he hasn't told Stiles yet. Erica and Boyd was actually going to leave the pack after everything that just happened and then the arrival of another pack but Stiles with all his charm managed to convince the two to stay with them as they actually don't want to be omegas in the process. Lydia got into the pack after everything that just happened. She didn't want at first and didn't attend the first few pack meetings but then she attended every single one and integrated herself in the pack, mostly because of Jackson. Danny, on the other hand, is still in the dark corner of the room. As they believe it, as long as Danny is out of harm's way, he'll be fine. So no, Danny is still out of the loop of the whole supernatural situation.

The werewolf-hunter relationship in Beacon Hills is quite positive and peaceful after everything that had happened. Gerard and his son, Chris' family, have a falling out all together. Despite her menacing looks, Victoria was actually fond of Scott and didn't have a problem that her daughter was dating a werewolf nor Chris but the two pretended not to like Scott when Gerard came after Kate died. She did have problems with her daughter dating but that was the typical motherly problems like teen pregnancy. She actually doesn't even mind to have werewolf grandchildren as long as they don't come around and teething everything. During that night when the werewolves were trying to deal with Jackson as the kanima at the club, Gerard kidnapped Scott. He tried to kill Scott but surprisingly Victoria was there to save him. During the ensuing fight between Victoria and Gerard, he actually injured her daughter-in-law for trying to save Scott but Derek and Chris came and they pulled them out while knocking out Gerard. Allison thanked his mother that she was willing to save Scott's life. And now, though not officially pack members, Derek actually considered them as pack as much as he tries to deny it. Victoria and Chris took turns in training Stiles, Lydia, and Allison from guns to crossbow. They deemed it to be; since they know the realm of the supernatural and that they're humans, that they should teach them self-defense against them. They're actually good at it. Allison is great with arrows and there is no surprise there, Lydia with daggers and knives, and for Stiles, being the sheriff's son, with guns. Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall as well were part of the extended pack but the Sheriff is still not on the loop or so that was Stiles has thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in Derek's apartment, the two alphas were hanging out—the True Alpha and the Blood Alpha. At first it was an uneasy alliance between Derek and his pack of wolves and Scott's pack of humans. Derek became the Alpha after her sister died. It was supposed to be Peter but Peter declined the position and passed it on to his nephew. Scott, on the other hand, was bitten by a rogue Alpha in the woods. He didn't know at the time it was but Derek and Stiles helped him through it. Eventually, that alpha disappeared no matter how Scott and Derek track him and kill him. Scott was reluctant at first for being in part of Derek's pack and thus making him an omega for a while. In the turn of events and thanks to certain circumstances, Scott managed by the force of his own will became a True Alpha. And now he and Derek run the territory of Beacon Hills and became good friends to say the least.

"Could you turn down the heater?" Scott complained. There were these days that Scott or Derek would turn up in each other's houses. They're watching something on TV.

"No" Derek said. Scott rolled his eyes and got up and bumped down the temperature. Derek growled at him.

"You don't like the cold, don't you?" Scott asked him.

"No" Derek said.

"Why?" Scott asked curiously.

"Because I don't like it Scott!" Derek shouted at Scott even though he didn't mean it.

"Just tell, I thought we are brothers now." Scott said. He looked at Derek with those puppy dog eyes. Derek had to admit that it really works. Other than Scott, Isaac does the same thing to him and it works a lot.

"It's because the fire happened during the winter, Scott. And it was always the time my family huddled together for warmth when we're in the living room." Derek said. He was looking straightforward to the TV to a show he doesn't even paying attention to. Scott felt a little ashamed for asking such question that resulted to a very sensitive answer. The only thing Scott could think of amusingly was pack cuddles, pack cuddles all around.

"Oh okay." Scott said looking back at the TV. "One of these days, I'll call the pack and we could have a big puppy pile." Scott said enthusiastically.

"No." Derek shot the idea again.

"Come on Derek, that would be fun and besides you could go cuddle with Stiles." Scott teased. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, Allison and I will go and cuddle with Stiles." Scott said. He was testing Derek. For a while now, Scott and Isaac has a fleeting suspicion that the two would be eventually together.

Derek quickly got to his feet and threw himself to Scott. "He's mine." Derek growled.

"I know Big Guy!" Scott said grinning. Derek smacked Scott's head for being annoying.

* * *

"Stiles come on! We're going to be late!" Sheriff Stilinski said from downstairs. He and his son are preparing to leave the house.

"I know that just finishing up some things." Stiles shouted back. After he is done with his things, he ran downstairs to meet his waiting father by the door.

They got into their car and went off. They arrived after a few minutes in a house next town. The house is a simple one with blue and white paint. The sheriff rang the door bell.

"You're nearly late." The one who opened the door said to them. He was standing as tall as Stiles but a little older.

"We know Nick." The Sheriff said to him. He and Stiles went inside to the house with their other family members gathered in the living room. The fireplace was roaring bright.

"How are you two?" An old man said to them. He was sitting on an arm chair near the fire.

"We're fine dad." The Sheriff said and hugging his father, Ladislaus. He smiled at them. The Sheriff who is also named as _Jan Henryk_ used instead "John" in his office as Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

"What about you Stanislaus? How is your studying going?" Ladislaus asked the young Stilinski.

"It's Stiles, grandpa. And I am good, passing at least." Stiles replied to his grandfather and hugged him as well. It was only the time with his family that he heard his actual name. _Stanislaus Genim Stilinski_, it was too ethnic for Stiles and he was named from one distant ancestor.

They all got settled in the house. Stiles is surrounded by his family members. Ladislaus Stilinski, the patriarch of the family, spends his time during this season in the United States to be with his two sons mainly managing the North American continent; otherwise, he is back in the old country. John Stilinski's older brother, Casimir Fryderyk (who is known as Cas or Casmir as far as the US is concerned) and his son Nicklaus "Nick" Stilinski lives in the next town from Beacon Hills. There are a few more cousins, uncles, and aunts in town in this little family gathering of theirs. Ladislaus' brother, Wenceslaus manages the Eurasian side of the globe for winter and autumn.

There were a few arguments here and there but it was all settled peacefully in the end. It was great to have family members this close but thankfully none of them knew Stiles' dealing with another kind of supernatural. Not even his father knew about the werewolves, he has his suspicions but no further evidence until today.

"So Stanislaus…" Ladislaus started.

"It's Stiles grandpa." Stiles said irritatingly to his grandfather.

"So _Stiles_," Ladislaus started again, "I heard that you are running with werewolves nowadays, care to explain."

Stiles was shocked. How did is grandfather knew about this since all this time he was back in Europe? Stiles has no idea. All of their eyes were glued to Stiles and the most piercing was his own father.

"Well?" The Sheriff said to his son.

Stiles gulped hard. He told the whole story of why he is running with the werewolves, all of it even the kanima situation and the whole random deaths in Beacon Hills. After all, his father is the Sheriff of the town and needs to know what actually happened. Stiles' stories actually made sense to the sheriff. He didn't say to his father that Jackson is the kanima otherwise Jackson might be arrested. Jan and Ladislaus were surprisingly cool while Stiles is telling his story.

Surprisingly, Ladislaus approved such thing despite his bitter opposition to the matter. According to him, wolves are winter animals. It was common in Europe to have good relations between the Stilinskis and several wolf packs around, particularly in Germany, Scandinavia, and Russia. There are some instances that wolf packs are actually mated with the Stilinskis Clan which Stiles made a choking noise when the thought of Derek Hale and him together. So yes, the older Stilinskis did not ban Stiles from the werewolves. Although, they have to admit that this would be the first time in the American continent to have connections with the old Stilinski family.

The Sheriff reluctantly agreed since after all Scott who is now a werewolf is his son's best friend and they're practically brothers for life. The only thing that both his father and grandfather said was:

"Whatever happens don't tell what you are to them, understand?" Ladislaus said. Stiles nodded. There was a general murmur of agreement in the whole Stilinski family that was gathered at the moment. Stiles must never tell the werewolf pack he belongs to until it is necessary.


	2. Chill

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **__Derek doesn't understand why he is so concerned about why Stiles is different somehow. The other Alpha, Scott, assured him that there is nothing to worry about and Stiles is just fine. Derek trusted Scott but being a born werewolf, Derek's instincts are much more heightened._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**CHILL**

After some months without any problems or issues, there is another one in Beacon Hills. According to Derek and Peter, it was an Alpha pack. By that description alone, it was a pack of Alpha. They left their mark on the old door of the Hale House. Derek and Peter were just visiting the old house to check for other salvageable materials. They were planning to rebuild the house so there would be a home for the pack. Derek quickly called an emergency pack meeting at the loft to tell the pack. While the betas were highly concerned, Stiles assured the betas and the omega that it would be just fine and they can handle them despite Derek's constant shaking of his head that it wouldn't be that easy and Peter rolling his eyes off.

There is a reason why an Alpha Pack would visit such a small town. The killings of the kanima and the Gerard issue were not that large scale to attract another pack or so they thought. Peter told the pack to keep a low profile for a while and wait till the Alpha of the Alpha pack wanted to talk to the Alphas of Beacon Hills. Derek and Scott supported the idea and so as Stiles. As much as Derek doesn't want to admit it, he actually value Stiles' opinion and input on things when they're discussing pack matters. So far, the Alpha Pack still hasn't show up yet.

* * *

It was Derek who noticed it first, none of them didn't. In one of their pack meetings, he held to Scott for a while to talk privately. Scott was unsure about what Derek wanted from him. After hearing every car drove off from Derek's loft and was safely out of earshot of any werewolf, they started.

"Is there anything wrong Derek?" Scott asked. He didn't reply immediately and waited for a few seconds to respond. Scott peered at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"No… no actually, I just have something to ask you." Derek said plainly.

"Then what is it?" Scott said impatiently.

"Have you noticed something different about Stiles lately?" He asked.

"Different how?" Scott asked, unsure on what Derek was talking about. He even questioned himself if Stiles was acting different around him but he does not. He is still the same old Stiles.

"I don't know. He is different somehow." Derek said.

"I'm sure if there is something bothering Stiles, he would tell you or anyone in the pack." Scott said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, you may go as well." Derek finally said.

He gave a curtly nod to Scott and Scott was out of the loft. He was dead set on something different about Stiles. He thought that by asking Scott he would get his answers but no, even Scott doesn't know it.

Why Derek did notice that there is something different with Stiles? Scott doesn't know the answer for that. Even Derek questioned himself why. This boy who annoys the high heavens and hell deep of him is the one he noticed something strange before his three betas and his one omega or Scott does. And they were supposed to be best friends and brothers. If there is always a problem, Derek would come to Stiles and Stiles would help him willingly. Derek would do the same thing if Stiles came to him but he doesn't do that.

* * *

Derek had been observing Stiles for quite some time now. There _is_ something off to him as Derek thought but his betas and the other alpha seemed not to notice. Not even Peter could notice it and he was supposed to be the smart and experienced one. It has been driving Derek mad. Derek couldn't just pin point on the matter on what is different in Stiles.

From house to school and back, Derek watched Stiles carefully. Thankfully, none of the betas and Scott noticed him watching Stiles. Derek is becoming the creeper he doesn't want to be since Stiles pointed that out to him a year ago. There was no different in Stiles during their lacrosse practice which Derek actually watches with Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Allison. There's no change there. The only reason he is there in the first place is to keep an eye for his betas who get trampled down by the team and resisting not to shift accidentally. Erica and Boyd are there as well to keep a look out for them. After all they are a pack and the pack looks for each other. For them, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson, it is rather unfair to use their werewolf strength against their teammates. This is different during an actual game which they usual won thanks to the co-captains, Scott and Jackson and to Isaac as well, using their mad werewolf skills to take an advantage on the game and actually win it for Beacon Hills High School.

There are several things that Derek noticed about the slow sudden change in Stiles. First there was this constant cool aura around Stiles as each day passes. It is both physical and emotional. Second one is that Stiles doesn't like fires and too much heat. Stiles easily gets annoyed and will be on the edge if this happens. Although, Stiles drinks a lot of hot drinks like coffee and tea. It is no wonder that Stiles doesn't really like the summer months and that information came from Scott.

And thinking back, Stiles doesn't really hate the water that much. He actually likes the water, especially the cold one, not that Derek noticed it at all. Then there are small things as well like Stiles doesn't take his Adderall that too often anymore and that he is seemed to be preoccupied with other pursuits that the other pack members doesn't know about. Stiles would also often go out to the next town more often than not. Scott and Derek gets annoyed when Stiles is not around and there is some minor supernatural happening in Beacon Hills

* * *

Derek didn't stop his suspicions on Stiles after Scott's assurance. There is this instinctual gut feeling that Stiles is up to something. Something that Derek needs to know and check whether it is good or bad for his pack member and by extension the pack itself.

There is another pack meeting. And Derek wants to ask Stiles if he is up to something.

"Stiles, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Derek said after the end of the pack meeting. Everyone nearly left except for Isaac who actually lives there. He and Stiles were sitting in the couch watching. Stiles absentmindedly petted Isaac's curls in his hands and Isaac was responding positively to it. He was purring from time to time or as Scott put it; it is called _manly growling_. Derek is annoyed by it. He wants Stiles' petting on Isaac to stop and it to be him and not Isaac.

Stiles doesn't know what Derek meant. "Uh, no, I think there's nothing I need to say."

Derek paused a little focusing on Stiles' heartbeat. It was steady and he wasn't lying. Stiles looked at him curiously. Isaac followed Stiles' gaze to Derek.

"Well?" Stiles asked when it took too long before Derek could say something.

"It's nothing, never mind." Derek said. "Isaac, go to your room, you have school tomorrow." Derek said sternly.

Isaac protested but still he stood up and went to his room. Yes, Derek had applied for Isaac's guardianship and succeeded but there are few times that the Isaac-Derek relationship grew even more to a father-and-son like relationship rather than a brotherly relationship.

"Fine, I'll go home as well oh great Alpha." Stiles snapped at Derek since he was forcing his alphaness on Isaac, his beta. Derek knew that Stiles is not enticed with being ordered around like his betas.

Stiles was about to open the door when Derek quickly pinned him to the door. Stiles was holding the knob when Derek pinned him. Derek was full on wolf with fangs and red eyes.

"What the hell Derek?" Stiles said angrily.

"Why do you smell different?" Derek asked. "Are you hanging out with other werewolves? Are there other werewolves in town?" Derek asked in rapid succession. Isaac was listening to the other two from his room with his ears all perked up.

"First of all, I don't know why I smell different. Maybe because your wolfy nose scented my uncle's house. My dad and I were there yesterday and stayed overnight. Second, why would I know if there are werewolves in town? You and Scott are the Alphas of Beacon Hills. You two would have sensed it." Stiles said.

Derek heard Stiles' heartbeat and he wasn't lying. He was scarred but he wasn't lying. He is scarred because the way Derek is holding him and all wolfed out. There was truth in Stiles' words. If he stayed in someone's another house, he would have smelled differently for a while until it wears off. Also, it is also true that Derek and Scott would have sensed if there was another pack in town. Out of nowhere, Derek started to nuzzle on Stiles neck to inhale his scent and in return to scent him as if Stiles belongs to him.

Although, Stiles knew that this was about. Ever since the start of autumn, Derek had been dropping hints on how Stiles smelled slightly different. Derek asked Scott about this but he said Stiles still smelled the same thing to him. Since this is the first time that Stiles is going to winter with a werewolf pack in tow, he just realized that his scent to them might change. Stiles never thought of that.

"Derek, what the hell!" Stiles shouted in protest when Derek nuzzled him.

"You're not going to pet Isaac again!" Derek shouted back.

"And why is that?" Stiles asked. He doesn't know why Derek was mad at him for petting Isaac's hair. The younger wolf liked it and Derek doesn't. If Derek wanted to be petted, he could just have asked Stiles but Derek didn't ask for anything. Derek was being stupid at the moment and he usually does.

"Because… because…" Derek stammered on his words. "Never mind." Derek let go of Stiles. Stiles doesn't understand it at all. He is pretty sure that Derek is suppressing a feeling that he himself doesn't want to think about.

Stiles is annoyed and no one likes an annoyed Stiles.

"Fine! Chill down Sourwolf!" Stiles said and went out of the loft quite faster than usual. Derek acted weird. It was weirder than usual. Stiles doesn't understand why Derek would be mad at him just of petting Isaac's hair. Derek heard Stiles mumbled along the way to the parking lot to where his jeep is that Derek is an _insufferable over grumpy Sourwolf_.

* * *

Derek is angry with himself. He just practically admitted to Scott that Stiles belongs to him and nearly admitted to Stiles about it as well. His control about things in the down low is getting out of hand. He just realized that if Scott believes that Derek likes Scott would it be possible if the other werewolves believe it as well? Derek shook his head on that thought. He should not have let his guard down over the issue.

Even though he has faith in Stiles, after all the young man saved Derek a few times, he doesn't want him to be hiding stuff from him. It drives his crazy. He doesn't understand why he is feeling this way. Derek being Derek turned an extra dose of being creepy, broody and frowning for the next couple of times. Isaac noticed this and kept his distance from Derek for a while. He warned the other betas and the other alpha that Derek is being an extra broody wolf for the day and possible the next few days.

* * *

Derek was on the run. It's not to go and leave Beacon Hills, even though he contemplated on the matter. He and Scott had agreed to go in rounds to check the pack members if they're safe during the night. Derek will go for one week and then the next week it will be Scott and that has been the pattern ever since. It's the only constant in his life. They even stopped in Danny's house even if he doesn't know that most of his friends are in the supernatural realm. It was Stiles who suggested it.

He stopped at the Stilinski House for more than a few seconds. Sometimes, it turns into a few minutes. There had been one time that it ended up for about 30 minutes. He was just there making sure that accident prone human is doing something safe.

Derek actually doesn't understand why his own concern for Stiles' doings is much greater than the pack itself. The only good thing about having two-almost-not-bickering-alphas is that the other alpha could look for the pack. This unspoken desire to know Stiles is just killing him and he doesn't know why until someone actually notices it.


	3. Equinox

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **__Derek believed that Stiles went missing with his dad. It was all a hoax but Derek is too paranoid about the pack's safety even more so to Stiles since there is a threat in Beacon Hills. Meanwhile, the Stilinskis are preparing for the start of the cold season._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**EQUINOX**

A werewolf's feelings are more animalistic and instinctual. Having humans in a pack keeps the werewolves have a hold in their humanity. It is one of the few reasons why Derek easily kept Stiles, Lydia, and Allison in the pack. They are still humans. It makes decision making as a pack more democratic rather than autocratic that the alpha is in charge of everything. It makes the werewolves anchored in their humanity during the full moon or in very intense situations. Derek and Scott don't want to be authoritarian in their pack. Everyone has a say so in the things that needed to be discussed and openly debated as long no harsh words are exchanged. Even though, the one who usually bickers a lot is Derek and Stiles.

Peter noticed that his nephew is taking too much time for obsessing his observations about Stiles. He has to admit now that there is a different tinge in Stiles presence now and even he doesn't know about it. He noticed more of Derek's compulsive solving and thinking about Stiles a little bit too much. Until, it clicked on him. Peter has a theory on why Derek is acting so obsessive and curious about Stiles. It already happened to him before and that's why he knows about it. Derek was thought about this but considering after everything what just happened in his life and the trauma it caused him, he might just have forgot about it. Peter wanted to wait until Derek made his move and realize why he is currently obsessing Stiles.

"Stop thinking about Stiles, Derek." Peter said.

"I'm not thinking about him." Derek said with a scowl. Peter just raised his eyebrows the way Hales do and silently judged Derek that he was lying even though it didn't seem like it.

* * *

During the autumnal equinox, the Stilinskis gain their powers of winter. Their powers are present the whole year but it is strongest at the start of autumn and ends with the spring equinox and the lowest at the summer solstice and the highest on the winter solstice.

Sheriff Stilinski and Cas are preparing the whole house. They were laying a mixture of pine and holly ash around the perimeter of the house. The Pine and Holly helps to contain magic the Stilinski family held. They wouldn't want another incident that happened when Stiles' mother, Claudia, died a few years ago.

It was the first time that Claudia wasn't around for winter. Stiles was being emotionally unstable inside but on the outside Stiles projected a rather calm and sad demeanor. Scott did his best to make Stiles happy though. One night, Stiles accidentally set off the whole inside of the house into a winter wonderland for a few days. It was snowing everywhere. The Sheriff called his entire family to help calm Stiles and reduce the snowing. Every time they tried to make the snow disappear, it will just appear on the next morning the same as ever. After a week or so, Stiles calmed down enough and his uncles can finally de-snow the whole house.

According to Ladislaus, Stiles' accidental release of magic is quite powerful yet contained. He could have drowned the whole Pacific Northwest in a foot of snow. After the short incident, Stiles begin extensively learning the art of winter from his dad, uncles, and grandfather. He advanced exceptionally well for his age and has helped his dad manage the winter time. It takes off his mind off the death of his mother.

One of the things that Ladislaus suggested to Stiles is to find himself an anchor. Like in ships, an anchor that would make the ship stays still in the middle of the sea. It's an anchor that would keep him down on his feet every time when he felt to unleash his magic unexpectedly. For most of his life, Stiles has Scott and his dad as his anchor but things changed so quickly when he was thrown in the other supernatural dimension of the town he lives in.

* * *

"Stiles!" The Sheriff called out.

"I'm coming dad! I'm just getting the boots on." Stiles said aloud. He did not know but Derek was there on the roof of the Stilinski House silently brooding and observing Stiles' movements. The creeper werewolf returns. When he heard Stiles is wearing boots, Derek got a curious look. He never saw Stiles wear anything except sneakers. Derek's mind rush as the thought of Stiles wearing boots and a leather jacket excited him or preferably his leather jacket. He shook his head off this idea and concentrated on the voices in the house. Derek started to flutter his eyes. He is getting sleepy and started to snooze. This is partly because he spends much of his time working, overseeing the renovation of the house and the pack and the most important thing on his mind, observing and stalking Stiles.

Derek heard Stiles coming down the stairs from his bedroom.

"You ready for this one?" The Sheriff asked his son.

"Yeah, I'm good." Stiles replied. The Sheriff held out his hand and took Stiles' hand and they disappeared from the house silently.

He felt the two Stilinskis disappeared without a trace. He forgot that he was standing on top of the roof of the house and accidentally feel. He fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Thank God for werewolf healing abilities. Derek stood up, panicking. There was no heart beat inside the house. There was no presence of two living persons inside the house. How is it possible? The two cars are still on the driveway. Derek would have noticed if the two left the house but they're gone. He didn't know what to do so he left to find Scott and held an emergency meeting at the loft quickly.

* * *

They were in the northern range of the Sierra Nevada. John and Stiles were lowering down the temperature and the season of the cold weather creeps in. Stiles started to cast off some strong cold breezes to the south and west to start of the cold weather. John did the same thing but his was to the east and north.

Stiles always enjoys this father-son moments. It rather hit him late and he just realized it just now after all that time spending with werewolves. It is no wonder that when he told his dad about him running with the werewolves, he wasn't shocked at all. He didn't have the hard time to believe that werewolves existed. He just realized that he himself is of the supernatural kind. It was just a different category than Derek and the pack.

The one thing Stiles loves about his powers is making snow. He likes it when it snows and sees children playing around the snow, enjoying themselves. He even uses this advantage to beat Scott and their playmates in a game of snowball. Stiles always have the upper hand in them.

With a wave of his hand, he shot it upwards and made the cold air touch the higher atmosphere making it snow. The snow fell to the ground as a light fluffy white stuff. Stiles smiled and John just shook his head off. There a genuine delight on Stiles' face.

* * *

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Scott asked. They practically don't understand why Derek is all so worried. Well, they should be worried if Stiles is missing. But all of them don't comprehend what Derek is saying.

"He just vanished out of thin air." Derek said again. He is getting frustrated that none of his pack seemed to be at least concerned about it or Derek is just over reacting to the situation.

"You said you fall from the roof." Lydia said to him. The other betas giggled with delight about their alpha falling stupidly on rooftops. Derek growled on their direction.

"Didn't it occur to you that you might just have hit your head hard and you were dozing off and that's why you fell." Lydia said again. "And you took off before inspecting the house if they're actually gone."

Lydia has a point since that way late in the night and Derek was actually tired. Derek maybe just imagined things that Stiles and the Sheriff disappeared out of thin air. Although he need to have proof, he told them that the cars are still in the drive way.

The only concrete evidence that they have that Stiles is actually and probably missing is that he isn't answering his phone. Scott and Derek called him a few times (Derek more than Scott) and Lydia as well. All of them sent messages except for Boyd who rarely texts anyone.

The pack drove to the Stilinski household and the sheriff's car is gone. The jeep is still on the drive way though. There was no one in the house and Derek was so sure that Stiles and the Sheriff vanished in thin air before he left. There is confusion within the pack. Is there Derek going insane?

* * *

A few minutes passed, the Sheriff's car came in to the drive way with Stiles on board. Everyone looked relieved as the car parked. They were waiting for Stiles. Stiles got out of the car with bags of food in their arms.

"Why are you all here?" Stiles asked. "Is it my turn for a movie night?" He asked quickly.

Derek, who was standing in front of the house when Stiles arrived, ran in a bee line to Stiles. He completely shoved the others into the side more harshly than he expected. The werewolves growled at him. The Sheriff walked to the door with a raised eyebrow why they are there in the first place. He took a last glance on them and headed inside.

Derek surveyed Stiles from head to foot. His eyes pried on Stiles like a scanner. He is not used to Stiles wearing such thing. It is not the nerdy and dorky look that he felt in love with. It is odd and weird seeing Stiles like that. A plain white v-neck shirt, denim blue wash jeans, black leather boots, and a leather jacket—this is not what Stiles usually wears; although, Lydia is impressed on Stiles' fashion choice. But Derek has to admit, he is impressed on how Stiles is looking good in the outfit. Derek's wolf approved Stiles' choice of clothes; mainly because it nearly matches Derek's style. The only thing he doesn't approve of is the leather jacket he is wearing. The smell of the jacket is definitely Stiles but Derek wanted his own leather jacket to be on Stiles.

"What? I looked stupid, aren't I?" Stiles asked quickly when no one said something and everyone was looking into a very different person.

"No, you look awesome." Lydia said but it was drowned at the same time with Derek's questioning.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked with a growling tone. It was louder than he expected it to be. "You haven't answering your phone."

"I went to my uncle's house. It's his birthday. And I forgot my phone." Stiles said. The werewolves didn't hint the lie underneath it. It is true that they went to his uncle's house to have a big sumptuous dinner but it is not his birthday. It was their family's celebration for the start of autumn.

Derek feels frustrated. The wolf is screaming inside of him to know. He just wanted to know. He desperately needs to know what Stiles is up. He knows he is hiding something. It is his basic instinct and intuition that he knows Stiles is hiding something.

"And if you don't mind I need to get this inside." Stiles gestured the bags of take home food they got in the party. Stiles walked passed Derek and smiled at the rest of them.

"Could we go now?" Jackson asked after Stiles got inside of the house. He didn't close the front door knowing they'll follow him inside. The pack was waiting for Derek to answer.

"Yeah" Derek nodded and they all quickly dispersed off. Jackson will drop off Lydia and Erica while Allison got Scott and Boyd. For a while Derek just stood there waiting. He wanted to go inside but he doesn't want to as well. There are conflicting feelings inside of him.

Stiles peaked from the door. "Where did everybody go?"

"Home" Derek said still looking at Stiles.

"Are you going home or are you going to stand there or are you going inside of the house?" Stiles asked. Derek's ears perked up when he heard Stiles inviting him in. Derek stood there for a moment before deciding to inside the Stilinski household.

* * *

Derek followed Stiles into his room. Stiles took off his boots and leather jacket. He changed into his sweatpants. Derek just stood there and sat in empty chair. He crossed his arms with a broody expression. Stiles grabbed his phone and looked at it. There were a lot of messages and calls from the pack. They were searching for him and believing he was gone missing, kidnapped by some supernatural force or worse the Alpha pack.

"Okay, let me have it." Stiles said to Derek after flopping down to the bed.

"What?" Derek said annoyingly. He doesn't understand what Stiles meant.

"This is the part where you're going yell me for not telling you where I am and for not going to the pack meeting and making you all worried that I was gone without telling anyone." Stiles straightforwardly said. Derek was shock. It was not that at all.

"No, it's just… just… just don't forget your phone when you go out. I… we thought you were kidnapped or something." Derek said, stammering a little. It was rather in a calmly tone than Stiles had expected in his mind. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't expect that. Derek Hale is worried about Stiles. This is the first time he heard of it after a whole year of dealing with the supernatural.

"Okay" Stiles said unsurely. "Who are you and what have you done with the Derek Hale I know and love?" Derek got his attention on high alert. Stiles said the Derek Hale and love in the same sentence. Stiles wasn't sure why he said that. It came out the wrong way.

"I am just worried about the pack, Stiles. There's an Alpha pack in town whose whereabouts we still don't know. They still haven't made a move yet and I want to keep my pack safe, to keep you safe." Derek said. That was so sweet of him, Stiles thought. He considered him as part of the pack. He never admitted it really but now this is just a new version of Derek Hale—Derek Hale 2.0. It's a new version that he actually likes and weirded out a little.

Derek stayed there for a little while and then left. Stiles showed him to the door and he was out. He actually used the door this time. Derek waited till Stiles fell asleep before going out on his way even Stiles noticed this. Stiles just needed to be subtle about his "sudden" disappearances from the pack.


	4. Cold

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **__The cold weather is here and despite their amazing body heat, some werewolves doesn't really like the cold. It's not only Derek who noticed it anymore though. Scott started to noticed it as well and Isaac as well, thanks to his werewolf super hearing abilities overheard a few conversations of Peter and Derek about Stiles._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**COLD**

_"The cold weather is here, folks! This week we are all below 65__O__ F so buckle up. There is a cold arctic blast coming from the north and it will affect Northern California. There is a light chance of snowing in the mountains but there will be a couple of strong winds. A wind advisory is set up for Beacon Hills and Hill Valley and surrounding communities so be careful for falling trees._" The morning news reporter said.

Derek stared outside of his window and he can fell the stillness of the air. It is starting to get cold around Beacon Hills. He felt it. This would be Derek's first winter without Laura and Cora who is still with her adoptive pack in New York. But this would also be the first time that he will have his own pack for winter. Derek doesn't like that his loft looked stony cold so he with the help of Peter and his contacts helped refurbish the old Hale house.

The demolition already started a week before without the pack knowing except for Scott, being the other Alpha and all. Peter suggested a much bigger house and he actually wanted to pay for it even though Derek doesn't want to. Peter oversees the project. But for the mean time, the loft would do. Derek bought a lot of big soft pillows and blankets and a custom couch. He originally meant only to have the pillows and blankets but then he and Peter saw this custom made couch that is very big. Peter and Derek absentmindedly bought the furniture. For the pillows and blankets, he initially thought one for each pack member but then Derek got all crazy and bought a bunch of blankets and pillows for them. And knowing Isaac and Stiles, they always wanted to be bundled up with blankets.

Isaac was surprised when he saw there was new set of furniture as well surrounding the TV and a carpeted floor. Derek wasn't on the loft when Isaac arrived from school. Derek was out buying groceries for the two of them and for the pack as well. There was supposed to be another pack meeting and a movie night in a few hours. Isaac took off his shoes so as not to mess with newness of the stuff and tried the comfy U-shaped custom built couch.

It was so comfy, especially when Isaac pulled one of the blankets. He liked the white knitted one. He felt relaxed and knocked out in a snap. Scott and Stiles found Isaac sleeping in the new couch. They sat in one corner, trying not to disturb Isaac's peaceful sleep. They went out cold as well after a while and everyone who arrived next got knocked out. It seems that they're all tired as hell that even the werewolves didn't wake up when another one arrived. Jackson slept on the foot of Isaac while he was hugging Lydia. Allison slept on Scott's lap. Erica and Boyd fell asleep over a bunch of pillows under Isaac. Every time they have a sleepover Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are inseparable. Stiles fell asleep near Isaac with his hands out stretched.

Derek arrived a few hours later from the construction site of the new Hale house and the grocery store. He saw all their cars are parked at the parking lot but there are no noises of conversation coming from the loft. He knew they're there since he can hear their heartbeats and _snoring_. Jackson, Boyd, and Scott are definitely snoring.

Derek opened the door silently, as silently a werewolf can manage, and saw his pack fast asleep on the new couch. Stiles was christening the new couch with his drooling. Derek smiled at himself. So he walked swiftly and quietly before any of them started to wake up and notice his presence. He took out his phone and snap a picture of them all sleeping together.

He went to the kitchen to prepare for them something to eat since he stopped by the grocery store before going back to the loft. He started to bake the salmons in the oven like his mother and Laura does. He turned on the stove and cooked the pieces of meat, enough to feed an army. The other half of the stove is dedicated to deep frying batches of regular potato fries and sweet potato fries. While Derek is being domestic, he texted the whole pack with the picture of them sleeping.

The sound of receiving a text message quickly rang in the room. The werewolves and the humans quickly opened their eyes and checked their phones. Derek sensed they're all awake.

"Teenagers" Derek muttered.

A chorus of "Hey" from the werewolves replied. It was for both Derek's comment and the picture he just sent to them. And soon enough, they all scampered to the kitchen looking at Derek with utter bewilderment.

"Derek Hale is cooking." Stiles said amusingly.

"Shut up." Derek replied. "And help with the fries." He ordered Stiles.

"Scott don't touch that!" Derek shouted at Scott when he is about to check the fries. Scott growled and Stiles smirked. Scott can't actually cook. He is a storm in the kitchen. There was one time that Scott tried to make a simple macaroni and cheese and he burned it. Thankfully, Stiles was there to save the nightmare and turned it into a dream.

The rest of the pack gathered around the kitchen island in stools. Isaac grabbed a few bottles of water and distributed to the pack. They idly chatted among themselves. Derek ordered Erica and Boyd to pass out the plates and utensils for the pack. Derek piled high up the meat he has been cooking and Stiles dried up the fries from the rack and served it to the hungry betas.

Despite the bitterness of the cold weather looming in from the outside, the pack of werewolves and humans sat in the kitchen quite happily. They're munching on meat, salmon and the two kinds of fries. Derek was there silently observing the pack with amusement even though his face doesn't show it. Stiles looked at him and smiled but Derek didn't react.

* * *

After a while in the middle of October, the two werewolves noticed it was well. There is a cool aura around Stiles and they noticed it was well. Scott noticed it a little bit more than Isaac but Isaac, nevertheless, noticed it as well. The two of them have an eerie feeling coming from Stiles. It was almost frightening but they couldn't get frightened at Stiles. Stiles is all still the same. His scent maybe off at some points of the day but it is Stiles and Scott is sure of it.

On the other hand, Stiles is working hard and practicing his wintery skills. Unlike the rest of his family, Stiles' powers are still settling in despite being 16. It is the drawback of having a trauma and the trauma being the death of his mother at such a young age. The rest of his family can control the weather in the comfort of their homes but Stiles have to go to certain points to create its weather patterns and his father have been accompanying him since he started training.

In one evening, Stiles was trying to make snow in the San Bernardino Mountains in Southern California. He felt it right. Stiles felt he was there above the mountains, making snow, despite seating in the comfort of his room.

* * *

"Dude, turn up the heater! It's freezing in your house." Scott said to Stiles. He was plumped down on the bed with the sheets over him.

"For a werewolf with an amazing body heat, you sure do get cold a lot." Stiles said to him.

While reading his textbook to which Scott actually did read, his mind started to wander on what Derek actually meant. He has a fleeting suspicion that there is something that Stiles is hiding or that Stiles is different somehow. With Stiles turned his back on Scott and facing his laptop, Scott turned on his Alpha eyes to see if there is something that Stiles is hiding from them physically. From head to toe, Stiles is definitely normal.

"Hey Stiles, Are you hiding something from us?" Scott asked his best friend as if it was the most casual question in the world. Stiles didn't knock over something or that his heart beat sped up faster because of the question.

"No?" Stiles responded unsurely when he turned to Scott. Thank goodness, Scott's lie detecting machine didn't hint on the lying part of Stiles.

"Why does everybody think I'm hiding something? First, it was Derek then Isaac asked me the other day because apparently the other alpha doesn't want me keeping secrets from him and it's driving him mad and now you." There was frustration in his tone. Scott may get that since Derek has been going on and on about him to Scoot for the past several days.

* * *

_"Hey Stiles, can I ask you something?" Isaac said, stopping at Stiles locker before fourth period came._

_"What is it?" Stiles asked._

_"Are you okay?" Isaac asked him. "Derek mentioned something about something different with you and I thought maybe you are hurt or something. It wouldn't be the first time."_

_As it is true that it isn't the first time since Gerard tried to beat the shit out of him, Stiles isn't hiding anything from them besides the whole seasonal thing. "No and if I'm hurt you werewolves would have noticed it." _

_"Yeah, but Derek's kinda getting agitated and he keeps saying to Peter that you are hiding something from the pack." Isaac said sweetly with those pleading eyes. He hopes that Stiles would tell him since he was making those puppy dog eyes of his which Stiles always succumbs into._

_"I really don't know what the hell is going on with Derek. And I'm not hiding anything. And if I'm hiding anything in this school is the fact that I'm still a virgin and that there are werewolves in this place." Stiles firmly said._

_"So no problems at all?" Isaac said again._

_"Not at all." Stiles replied with a smile._

* * *

"Well, in my defense, Derek said there is something off about you." Scott said even though he himself noticed there is something different about Stiles. He was more happy and joyful these days. There are days that a certain glow or radiance from Stiles came out from him. It makes the werewolves a little bit more positive though. As in Stiles' head, he calls it—the _Stiles Effect_.

"There is nothing going on with my life Scott. I'm just still the normal and fragile human and the guy who runs with wolves every now and then." Stiles said.

"Hey!" There was the voice of protest from Scott every time Stiles is degrading himself. "You're not fragile. For a human in a werewolf pack, you are quite strong. You might even be stronger if you are a werewolf."

"Nope, not gonna happened Scotty, my boy." Stiles said shaking his head. "I'm not going to be a werewolf even if you offer the bite. I'm quite perfectly happy to be the human in the pack."

"I know you are Stiles." Scott said with a smile.

* * *

"I hate to say it but you are right, Derek." Scott said when he was running with Derek in the woods a few days after Stiles and Scott were hanging out. It was one of those Alpha bonding they do and it was after all Stiles suggestion.

"I told you." Derek said plainly.

"Knowing Stiles", Scott started, "as long as he could hold it himself, he wouldn't tell anyone."

"But what if he gets hurt!" Derek shouted at the other alpha. The Derek's concern is a little overwhelming for Scott but it is still a sweet gesture.

"Then, we try to prevent it." Scott said. "Stiles cares too much about other people that he is willing to get hurt for them."

"Plus, his certain instances of stupidity." Derek added.

"With that too and you know Stiles long enough." Scott said. "I actually don't know why this sudden concern for Stiles though. I mean I get it you consider him as part of you pack as well but there is something you are hiding it as well besides him."

Scott grinned Derek just growled in annoyance. Scott knew that this was true. Whatever it is Scott isn't that oblivious about Derek's feelings to Stiles, even though Stiles is quite oblivious himself. He had already discussed this randomly with Allison in one night they spend together at the Argent Household. There is this tension between the two and the only resolve for the matter is SEX as Allison said to him.


	5. Brisk

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Besides her birthday party every March, Lydia throws a party for Halloween as well. A guest found himself in the arms of one of the pack members which his best friend and other members of the pack doesn't like.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**BRISK**

The brisk cold weather wouldn't dampen Lydia's Halloween Party. It goes on and on every year and she loved hosting it. Though this year would be a little different than most. Nearly all of his closest friends now are werewolves, the only remaining humans is her, Allison and Stiles. Danny counts as well but he is still oblivious on the existence of werewolves in Beacon Hills and the other supernatural shenanigans they been through in the past year or so. But it was on their mutual understanding that Danny shouldn't know about the supernatural stuff for his own safety.

* * *

"Little Red Riding Hood, who could have guessed that?" Lydia said sarcastically to Stiles. He is just wearing a plain white v-neck shirt, a pair of light brown khaki pants, a pair of red sneakers, and the most important thing a red cape over his shoulders.

"And you look beautiful, my princess." Stiles said back. It was typical of Lydia to be like the princess on the ball. As it was always been during the Halloween since she grew up.

"Be careful though, there are werewolves here who wants to get you, especially one big bad wolfy alpha we all know and love."

"Yes, because they can't get enough of this." Stiles showing his small body frame compared to the others in the pack.

The party is on full swing and there are others who are in costume and there are others who are not. Stiles is searching for his friends along the way. He grabbed a drink and an unopened bag of chips on the kitchen counter. He went outside and saw Danny dancing away with some guy. He isn't sure if he goes to Beacon Hills or not but he doesn't like the way he was hitting on Danny. Stiles doesn't even like the mere presence of the guy on the party. Instincts tell him, he is no good. Finally, he saw Isaac standing near the dance floor eyeing Danny and the guy he was dancing with.

"You're killing yourself." Stiles commented when he opened the bag of chips and offered to Isaac. Isaac took the offer and grabbed a few.

"I just don't like him. The way he's with Danny infuriates me." Isaac said.

"'Infuriate', that's deep man. You've been hanging out with Scott and his vocab words too much. But, this is a party after all and you can have some fun." Stiles said. Isaac turned to look at him.

"Shouldn't you be in your grandmother's house?" Isaac said. "There are werewolves around here you know? They might just want to eat you." With that being said, Isaac pretended to bite Stiles neck but it was just a little peck.

"Shouldn't you trying to woo Danny?" Stiles asked. He lightly giggled with the peck that Isaac gave and both of them know that it was just a friendly one. It was caught by one big bad wolf lurking in the shadows behind them. With all the noise and scents in the party, Derek didn't even thought that the exchange between Isaac and Stiles were just a friendly one. He growled angrily.

* * *

Isaac left and set off to find another drink. He knows that the constant drinking wouldn't drown his sorrows away from seeing Danny dancing with another guy. Why can't he just admit to Danny? Danny obviously likes Isaac very well and that being Jackson's constant reminder to Isaac during their pack meetings or every time Danny set's an eye to someone that is not Isaac.

Derek, on the other hand, quickly went off as well to find and corner Isaac. He caught Isaac near the stairs and he dragged him upstairs to Lydia's bedroom.

"Derek, what the hell!" Isaac said in protest, when Derek threw him to Lydia's bed.

"Don't. Kiss. Stiles." Derek said with gritted teeth. Anger and frustration is coming off him like the winds. Derek's eyes turned red.

"Derek, it's just a little peck. And besides you know that I like Danny." Isaac said. Derek looked down on Isaac and apologized for the mistake.

"Well, grumpy wolf, why not find your Little Red Riding Hood and admit that you love him with all your heart." Isaac teased.

Derek just growled in response and left the bedroom. As he was crossing down the stairs, he smelled Stiles distinctive homey scent. Stiles looked up and saw Derek coming down. He waited at the bottom of the stairs for Derek. When Derek reached Stiles, he quickly gave him a very rough yet still passionate kiss to Stiles and then after a momentary feel of bliss, he went away. Stiles rooted there into the spot and he didn't know what just happened.

This time Derek actually left the party. Stiles tried to find him and ask why the hell he kissed him but he can't find him. Derek went home feeling stupid about kissing Stiles like that. For all the things that could have scented Stiles, he went with a kiss. Stiles left him a throng of text messages but Derek didn't seem to bother to text back or anything.

* * *

"I don't like him." Jackson muttered to Allison. Both of them as well were watching Danny with eyes like a hawk. They were on the other side of the dance floor opposite of where Isaac and Stiles was.

"Why? It's just some random guy dancing with him." Allison said and took a sip in her cup. "I already told Isaac to get on with Danny but he's too chicken to do something about it."

"Considering Isaac is a werewolf and Danny doesn't know anything about it. I might probably do the same thing." Jackson said.

"What is up with this guy anyway? And why you don't like him?" Allison pestered on.

"I don't know. It's just instincts you know." Jackson admitted.

"Let's just wait till Scott or Derek till get here." Allison said.

"I have a fleeting suspicion that guy is not what it seems to be." Jackson said. Allison and Jackson waited for the two to arrive but it only ended up with Lydia and Scott.

"Hey Scott", Jackson started, "Can you use your keen alpha senses to check that guy over there, dancing with Danny."

Scott moved right next to Allison and Lydia to Jackson. Allison gave a kiss to Scott's cheek and he put his arm around Allison's shoulder since it was pretty chilly. And at these kinds of weather, it is always a good thing to have a werewolf boyfriend nearby to act as one's personal heater.

"Why? What for?" Scott asked suspiciously. This isn't the first time Jackson asked him to double check practically every guy that Danny sets his eye on. Especially when Danny tries to drag Jackson to the Jungle which in turns drags Scott to the mix and Scott drags Stiles who started to befriend the usually drag queen customers of the club.

Scott took a moment and keenly observed the guy with Danny who is now kissing his neck. "Doesn't seem anything wrong with him." Scott said.

"That's what I thought too but there is wrong with this guy though. It's like I can feel it." Jackson explained. He is too set on about this guy being the wrong one for Danny.

"Jackson, that's every guy you think who wants Danny. Are you just jealous of Danny?" Scott said with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't mind having a threesome with you and Danny." Lydia piped up.

"No and no." Jackson sighed. "It's just this Alpha Pack being in town and I know you, Peter, and Derek are trying to locate them and have a civilized talk with them… I just…"

"You just can't stop worrying about Danny getting in the middle of this." Lydia finished off Jackson's sentence. She held Jackson's hand to reassure that it's okay that he is worried about his best friend.

"Exactly my point." Jackson said.

"Danny's a smart guy and he knows when something is up." Lydia said to him again. Lydia kissed Jackson on the lips and they pressed their foreheads together.

* * *

"So why does your friends kept looking at us?" The guy on Danny's back asked him. He continued to grind Danny and Danny in turn just let him. He was holding Danny by the waist. Danny might even get laid tonight if he was lucky since it's been a long time since he got laid. Jackson even offered rather seriously but Danny turned it down. That's what friends do right?

"Who?" Danny asked confused. Does this guy even know his friends even though there were just a few close ones?

"Them, there's two guys on the left side and on the right, a guy who looks like a douche bag and a girl." He explained as they kept dancing together.

Danny took a quick glance on his left side and there was Isaac and Stiles talking together and observing them. On the right, there was Allison and Jackson. Jackson looked equally pissed. Since he knows that his best friend doesn't approve of the guy he was dancing with. He doesn't even know his name.

"Nah, mostly like they're just looking out for me like always." Danny replied. It was sweet enough that his friends were looking out for him but he hoped that it wouldn't be every freaking time. He then started to kiss Danny on the neck which made Danny squeak and moan a little. He turned around and faced Danny. His hands were still on Danny's waist and one of them slipped under the waist band and into Danny's ass.

"Do you want to take this elsewhere?" He asked Danny in his ear which made Danny giggle a little.

"Do you have a car? We could go to my house, no one is there anyway." Danny suggested.

"I have my bike. You should try and ride me." He said.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I would like that."

With that being said, Danny was dragged out of the dance floor with the guy he just met.

Jackson saw this and followed them leaving Lydia, Allison, and Scott chatting amongst themselves. Jackson caught the two of them by the front door and he quickly grabbed Danny free wrist.

"You can't just leave yet." Jackson quickly blurted out.

"Why? Jackson, I'm quite in a hurry." Danny said.

"With who? Him? No offense Danny but I don't like him." Jackson said.

"I'm Ethan by the way." Ethan extended his hand to Jackson but he never took it. Ethan knew why. He's an alpha and can sense other werewolves very well and he can hide his werewolf scent practically to anyone.

Danny turned around him and he forgot he hasn't said his name to him. "Danny." He replied and smiled at him.

Danny turned back to Jackson with eyes widened with frustration. He had just enough of Jackson's constant approval rating to whom he wants to take home or have a date with. "Dude, just stop okay, I'm actually having fun right now and don't make it worse."

"You heard him, he's having fun. You don't want to ruin that for him." Ethan said with a smirk.

Jackson was a loss of words. There was this pull to just get Danny out of way's harm and back into the party but that would just make Danny resent him even more. And then there's that friendship he had with Danny that he wouldn't want to ruin because of the simple fact that he doesn't like the guy. There's an awkward silence between two and they kept eyeing on each other.

"Come on, Danny boy." Ethan tugged him away and into his bike parked in the curb on the other side of the street.

"You'll get to ride with me." He said to Danny. Jackson heard it and frustratingly went back inside of the house to the party, to Lydia and their friends. He told them about what just happened and Lydia assured him again that there was nothing wrong about it.

* * *

Danny and Ethan were spread out on Danny's bed after an amazing sex session. Danny is actually tired for the first time. He is surprised on Ethan's stamina, amazing body, and that dick that is porn star quality.

Ethan was on top of Danny and they continued to kiss each other even though Danny is tired as hell. Ethan is amazing in the bed at least. Danny doesn't really know that guy. Danny looked at Ethan and for a moment, he thought that Ethan's eyes were red, like glowing red. He closed his eyes again and looked. It was still red.

Danny panicked since this is some weird shit going on. He's not saying it to anyone but Beacon Hills is quite weird for the past few months and now it is relatively quiet.

"What?" Ethan asked. His eyes turned back into its normal hue.

"Your eyes. They're red. I swear they're red." Danny said.

"Oh" Ethan said with a devilish smirk. "You mean these." Ethan flashed his red eyes at Danny and Danny backed away until he hit the headboard of his bed.

Ethan sensed the fear as he closed in to Danny. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt or kill you. I just wanna have fun."

He gave a kiss to Danny's lips but it wasn't returned but Ethan forced himself to him. Danny is still in shock. He reached the back of Danny's neck with his claws out of the way.

"Do you know what I am?" Ethan asked Danny. He shook his head. Danny doesn't know what he meant by it.

With another smirk on his face, Ethan admitted. "I'm a werewolf." With that being said, he bit Danny on the shoulders while he covered his mouth so no one nearby can hear his scream of pain.


	6. Icy

**Chapter Six**

**ICY**

Danny sat there in shock. He was still wincing in pain since a werewolf bit him. The bite on the other hand was not meant to turn people. It was meant to simply lay a claim to someone like a mate or to hurt someone. It is definitely to hurt him more than he could imagine. Ethan looked at him as he was dressing up and getting ready to leave.

"You should put an ointment on it before it gets infected." Ethan said. "I wonder what your friends will think. I'll have fun watching you and if you tell anyone, well, you know what can happen." Ethan smirked. With that being said, Ethan jumped out of the window. Danny heard his bike start and ran away.

Danny stood up and went into the medicine cabinet to put some ointment on it and some bandages to it. He doesn't understand what Ethan meant. He is actually scarred for his life. The last time he was as scarred as this one was when he was charged into hacking someone's files and personal information. He just has to pretend to his friends that he was alright.

A few days after the _incident_ as Danny likes to call it, he started to research about the whole werewolf situation. All he can say is that it is all real. The incident wasn't a dream. It's reality. He couldn't believe it. Danny is smart as in AP smart. He pulled it all together and concluded that maybe his so called friends knew about it. Jackson was acting weird that night and Ethan is sure as hell knew that his friends knew about it as well.

As with his friends would go, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac, the boy he actually likes but still he still hasn't made a move yet, looked at him differently. He knew that they thought something is odd with him but still didn't say something. He kept his word to shut up the whole situation. He is still the silent type.

* * *

Stiles, on the other hand, couldn't wrap his head around Derek kissing him. He thought maybe it was just a fling but he felt it wasn't at all. It was something even more that he can't put his mind on that idea. He stopped texting Derek since there is no point if he didn't reply. He just has to pretend it didn't happen at all.

In one of their pack meetings, Derek actually did that. He pretended that nothing happened between them and it angered Stiles to a point that Scott noticed he is mad about something. Like what Scott usually does, he asked Stiles about it but he never said anything. He just replied. "_I'll get over it_."

Derek heard this and his heart sank. Part of his mind said do not do it because it might end up like the _Kate Argent Affair_ even if Stiles is way on the other side of that spectrum. His heart said otherwise and wants to tell Stiles the truth.

Out of his anger, frustration and other mixture of emotions, Stiles actually made Beacon Hills a lot colder that will last for the next few days or weeks. He knows Derek can manage the cold since his loft looked already cold and lacked of proper heating system. In turn, he had to have the heater on for the sake of Isaac and Peter who is living with him and every time one of the pack comes by to the house. Stiles knew Derek doesn't like the heat since it is somewhat reminds him about the fire which is quite contradictory since Derek is alright using the stove and oven in the kitchen.

"You need to get your head out of your ass, nephew." Peter said after everyone clearly drove off away from the loft except for Isaac who went to his room. He knows what going on but he doesn't dare to say anything about it to other people.

"Shut up." Derek said with a scowl and started to walk towards his room.

"Stiles clearly wants you but you keep pushing him away." Peter said before Derek could slam his bedroom door shut. And Peter is telling the truth.

* * *

Days turned into weeks. The Alpha Pack still hasn't appeared yet. Peter told them again and again to be careful since most likely they're observing the pack to find its weakest links. Derek told him it's the weakest _link_ not weakest _links_ but Peter being Peter actually thought of links which Scott agreed to.

The weather didn't even help. It was getting colder and colder. Some of the mountainous parts of Beacon Hills way deep into the preserve were actually started to be covered with snow. John could tell that this was Stiles' doing. He knew that it's because of Stiles' feelings but he didn't press on the matter. John did scold his son for making it too cold too quickly in Beacon Hills. Stiles just rolled his eyes on the matter.

In another pack meeting, Stiles actually noticed that Derek is starting to get antsy about the heater. His revenge was working even though it was like a pity revenge. And this all started with just a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

Jackson, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac, who were all in the lacrosse team, noticed that Danny was way being too distant to them which wasn't supposed to be. They were all close friends after all and they're on the team. Other than lacrosse, they're also in the cross country team. And now Danny is hanging out with Greenberg. With Greenberg out of all people on the team, Danny chose Greenberg to hang out with. It's Greenberg.

"There's something wrong with him." Jackson said to the other three after their practice. Danny quickly got into the locker rooms, changed, and left.

"He smells off, like hurt or something." Scott said.

"WHAT!" Isaac said at the same time as Jackson.

"I don't know. I may be an alpha but I'm still trying to get everything in place. " Scott said defensively.

"If he's hurt", Stiles started, "then the question is why is he hurt."

"I'll find out." Isaac said. He quickly changed into his casual clothes and grabbed his bag. But before he could run out of the locker rooms, Jackson grabbed him.

"If you hurt him in any way possible, I'll break your bones." Jackson threatened him.

"Why would I hurt the person I love?" Isaac said to Jackson and he released him. Isaac ran out of the locker rooms and found Danny's scent.

Danny was walking alone in along a near deserted hallway. Isaac ran towards him.

"DANNY!" Isaac shouted and Danny turned around him. "Danny, wait up!"

Danny stopped his tracks and waited for Isaac. He doesn't know why Isaac quickly was suddenly turned to look for him. Danny has to admit he had been avoiding them and it's about time for someone to notice it and actually approach him on the matter.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isaac asked. "You've been avoiding us lately."

"I just have something on my mind recently." Danny said. Isaac knew he wasn't lying but it seems to him that it was a safe answer and that it was on neutral ground.

"Come on." Isaac grabbed Danny and pulled him into an empty classroom. As soon as he closed the door he asked Danny again.

"Tell me, what's going on with you?" Isaac asked again.

"Nothing is going on with me." Danny said. It was a lie.

"That's a lie." Isaac said simply. Danny looked puzzled on how Isaac knew it was a lie.

"You're hurt. Someone hurt you and it's on your shoulder but it's already healed." Isaac said. Danny stood there shocked. _How did he found out?_ He thought to himself.

When Danny didn't respond, Isaac pulled him close and pulled the collar to the side. There was bandage there. Isaac's eyes turned yellow and saw thru the covering that there was a bite mark there. Danny looked into Isaac and saw it change.

"Who did this you?" He asked.

"It's… It's a… that guy Ethan… I met during Lydia's Halloween party." Danny stammered a little.

"I knew it. I knew it." Isaac repeated twice. "I told Stiles that guy is no good for you and Jackson said it to me as well."

"If he's no good then why didn't you stop him?" Danny asked a little furious. If Isaac likes Danny, then Isaac should do something about it.

Isaac ignored the accusation. "Did you see his eyes? What color did it turn to?" He asked Danny.

"Red. It was red." Danny said with his eyes gazing on the classroom floor and Isaac eyes widened. He quickly texted the others to meet at Derek right now and that he is bringing Danny with him to come clean with all these werewolf stuff. All of them responded with a quick "_yes_" or any variations of the word.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive." Isaac said with his voice sounded more authoritative than most. Plus, he has that werewolf streak that sort of give him an aura of being strong and masculine even though Isaac is very adorable and sweet in reality. Reluctantly and a little without question, Danny gave his keys to Isaac. The only other person who would drive Danny's car is either Jackson or his parents if they borrowed it.

* * *

"I'm right after all." Peter said smugly like he usually does when he is right. "They're observing the pack and apparently they found one of our weakest links."

"He's not weak." Isaac said defending Danny. They all told them about werewolves and everything that happened in between now and when it started. Surprisingly, Danny's reception to the supernatural information is quite well than they had expected. They all expected that Danny would freak out and ran and never going to talk to them anymore but they were wrong. Danny stayed and listened to them bicker about what to do next. He is sandwiched between Isaac holding his hand and Jackson with his arm over his shoulder.

"No, he is not weak, Isaac." Peter reiterated. Isaac took it in the wrong way. "It is safe to assume that if they try to get one werewolf to back down and/or abide to their will, one has to find leverage. You have a soft spot for Danny and naturally, if Danny gets attacked you would defend him." Peter explained.

"In the mean time", Derek said, "let's try not to get ourselves noticed by them much more. And Danny still try to pretend that you don't know they're werewolves, agreed?"

Danny nodded. After all this time, Danny wondered why he didn't notice Jackson, Scott, and Isaac sudden excellence in lacrosse. He should have noticed it even more so since Scott was named co-captain. And then Jackson started hanging out with the rest of them and he was just tagging along thinking Jackson became their friend out of necessity of being a captain. As it turns out, Jackson turned to be a friend of Scott even though he still acts like a douche bag to other people.

When the meeting ended, Erica and Boyd left since they were actually going shopping that day. They said their goodbyes and Peter followed them out of the apartment to wherever he goes. Only Derek and Scott knew that Peter was going to check the renovated Hale house that has each room for each pack member. Even Danny who just recently found out the werewolves has a room in their house.

"I'm hungry." Stiles said out loud. He got up and went to the kitchen to find something to cook or to eat. Derek went to the table and sat there reading something. While Allison and Lydia were talking about something, their boyfriends, Scott and Jackson respectively, sat on their sides watching TV. Danny, on the other hand, moved a little further from Jackson and sat much nearer to Isaac who moved near to the TV.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny said to Isaac but the two other werewolves listen as well. Even Allison and Lydia looked to him but then returned talking to each other.

"Yeah, anything." He replied.

"Why you didn't tell me about this whole werewolf stuff?" Danny asked.

Isaac looked at Scott and then to Jackson. He doesn't know what to say to Danny but it was Jackson who answered.

"It's because we wanted you to be safe Danny."

"And look where it got me." Danny said to Jackson.

"We thought they wouldn't hurt you since you didn't know about us." Jackson replied.

"In retrospect, we didn't tell Allison and Lydia at first. They later found it out." Scott said. Both girls nodded.

"And what about Stiles?" Danny asked.

"Stiles actually found out that I was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one." Scott replied.

"And you know Stilinski gets into things." Jackson said.

"Heyyy!" Stiles said getting into the living room with a bowl of cereal. He was about to cook bacon but he didn't feel to cook so he just grabbed a bowl, poured Derek's favorite cereal and milk.


	7. Snow

**Chapter Seven**

**SNOW**

Snow. There is snow in the mountain tops near and around Beacon Hills. It's not even the middle of December yet. The locals are only waiting for the time to snow in the town but the snowfall itself is relatively low to mild compared to other places. There once was a time that heavy snowfall drowned Beacon Hills into a foot of snow though. As for the supernatural and seasonal thing that was Stiles, it was partially his fault.

Around the werewolf circuit, the Alpha pack still hasn't got a move yet and the longer they take before coming to the Beacon Hills pack, the more nervous the local pack gets. Erica actually wanted to get this over with and not wait and sit like ducks so as Scott and Derek. Especially now since one of the Alpha pack knew them and was targeting Danny, it will be only in a matter of time that each member of the Alpha pack targets the other members particularly Allison, Lydia, and Stiles.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Stilinski household, Nick visited Stiles even though Stiles insisted to Nick that he is the one going to visit him since it is a bad idea if they do it in Beacon Hills. Since there are werewolves in town, Stiles doesn't want to get his cover blown. Annually when the mountain tops and nearby areas were covered in snow, the Stilinskis would go up there at least four times a month or once a week to get these two teenagers stop being restless.

Besides being able to harness the power of winter during its time, the Stilinskis found out a very rare occurrence within the family that only happens during winter or in any cold areas like Siberia, Scandinavia, Greenland and Northern Canada. It's all about being seasonal and Stiles in this context a seasonal thing.

Werewolves are rare enough as it is but even Stiles and Nick's kind are actually rare. It's so rare that Stiles is sure Derek haven't heard his kind or that it doesn't exist at all. The last time it happened was during the wake of the 17th century. A Stilinski was apparently mated to a werewolf who then produced this rare kind. Their first son was the first winter wolf. The remaining Stilinskis in their line didn't exhibit any werewolfitude or anything for that matter in the next generations but still harbored the seasonal magic of winter they held. Stiles and Nick are their descendants in the present time. Although from time to time, they discovered new winter wolves and so far only Stiles and Nick are the only ones in their generation.

They're actually a descendant of a werewolf that history nearly forgotten until it re-emerged again in the 21st century. It so happens that the werewolf gene is in Stiles' blood.

"The wolf gene runs within the Stilinskis not that we are all wolves." Cas once explained to the two dumbfounded young Stiles and young Nick back then.

The most curious of it was it is a seasonal thing. The pull of the moon doesn't have an effect on them just the weather but even that doesn't have much pull to it. It doesn't give them any other abilities besides their winter magic. And it's easily manageable, to Stiles at least. He has a much greater control than his cousin Nick. It is their ability to transform into an actual Siberian wolf at will which makes them stand out and an outcast in the werewolf community but it is only during the winter season. As far as werewolves are concerned however, their kind is rare and stuff of legends and fairy tales.

They don't actually have term for it until J.K Rowling and her _Harry Potter _series came out. Nick, who is a fan of the _Harry Potter _series, used the term '_animagi_'—animal and magic to their condition which, Stiles has to admit, makes sense to say the least. They can shift to their wolf forms at will because of magic. But the term didn't really caught on though.

Both cousins turn into a giant Siberian wolf with blue eyes. They're quite bigger than an actual Siberian wolf and almost as big and similar as Derek and Scott's alpha werewolf form since both of them can turn into actual wolves as well as Peter being a Hale and all. At the same time, the two of them looked like a very giant version of a Siberian husky. Nick's fur coat is a pale grayish-white while Stiles is as white as snow, reflective of his pale skin.

Ladislaus doesn't believe in any of it until that year's winter season—Stiles first winter season without his mother. It was during that night when Stiles accidentally brought the insides of the house into a winter wonderland when Ladislaus found out that it was all true.

"_At the heart of every legend, there is grain of truth._" Ladislaus' grandfather once said to him.

As soon as they entered the house, a young Nick started to get agitated. He crouched down low and his bones started to break, piece by piece. Few moments later, he is this little Siberian wolf that was as big as a medium sized dog. He then ran upstairs and found himself with another white wolf playing happily in his room and covered in snow. There was just too much happiness but it had to be turned down. The whole insides of the house are full of snow.

That was then it was later confirmed when Ladislaus called his brother Wenceslaus about the situation a week later. To stop the snowing inside the house, they did the spell and surround the house with a mixture of Pine and Holly ash to keep the snowy accident inside the house, to keep the magic within, and not to spread it out across town. It also acts as barrier to Stiles' wolf side during the winter. Mountain ash has no effect on him at all.

And as it turns out one of Wenceslaus' sons, Sigismund was mated in werewolf terms and married in human terms to another werewolf. Wenceslaus' grandson from his son, named Sven, was in the similar situation as with Stiles. But he has a much easier time finding it out, considering Sven grew up in Luleå, Sweden with a werewolf pack looking out for him. Sweden is very beautiful country but very cold and snowy.

So in turn, Nick and Stiles considering they grew up in mildly cold town of Beacon Hills, they don't always shift to their wolf state unless it is winter which is around December. Stiles and Nick as well is very rare indeed. As it is rare, it is also quite confusing.

* * *

"This is a very bad idea." Stiles said to Nick when they entered the preserve. It's not snowing but it is very cold. It is cold enough that they can manage to shift. They didn't drive Stiles' jeep since if they did the others might notice it gone from their house or that it is parked near the preserve's entrance.

"Don't be such a baby. Your werewolf friends won't even notice us and it's not even the full moon." Nick said assuring Stiles but Stiles is still convinced that this is a wrong idea. It's definitely wrong.

"If we are attacked I am definitely blaming you." Stiles said.

"And I will save you. Don't you trust your cousin?" Nick asked. Stiles just rolled his eyes. Every so often, Nick would get the two of them in trouble during this time of year while the rest of the year, it is Scott and Stiles who gets in trouble.

Without warning, Nick shifted into his wolf form and ran away from Stiles. Stiles sighed annoyingly. In his human form, Stiles ran following Nick. While on the run, Stiles started to shift and a few moments later a white Siberian wolf was running, trying to keep up with the gray one.

* * *

Derek was having an internal battle with himself. He is currently parked near the Stilinski household with Scott on the front seat waiting whatever Derek's plan.

"Dude, are you going to stare blankly or go to the house and Stiles isn't even in the house." Scott said. Though Stiles' jeep is parked as well as the cruiser, the Sheriff is in the house.

Derek grunted and got out of the car. He went swiftly to the front door and Scott didn't even bother to get up and out of the car. Derek rang the door bell. Seconds later, the Sheriff opened the door.

"Good evening, Sheriff." Derek said formally.

"Derek, what do I owe this night?" Sheriff asked. Despite being a suspected murderer of his sister which Stiles all started but then again he was wrongly accused, the Sheriff is actually fond of Derek. Derek might not remember him in the past but the Sheriff actually comforted Derek right after the fire till her sister Laura decided to move out of Beacon Hills.

"Where is Stiles?" Derek quickly asked and without hesitation.

"Oh, he's out with his cousin. I don't know where he went and considering you are here, I guess Stiles forgot his phone again." The Sheriff said. There is a considerable amount of lie in it since Stiles did purposely left his phone.

Derek nodded. "Oh okay, I'll just go then."

"Alright, stay safe kiddo. I'll tell Stiles you came by." The Sheriff said and Derek nodded again. Derek quickly walked away and got back in to the car. Stiles house was their last stop during their nightly rounds.

* * *

"There are two wolves here." Derek said when they parked near the nearly completed Hale House. Derek's senses picked it up very quickly. Scott took a moment and noticed as well. They were in Derek and Scott's territory.

Soon enough, they both shifted into their alpha form. Derek's coat is as black as the night while Scott is as brown as the woods with a few black marks. Allison actually liked Scott's form and she was one of the first ones to see it. The other pack members haven't seen their wolf forms just yet only Stiles and Allison. Once, Victoria saw Scott sleeping in Allison's bed in his wolf form. Scott quickly woke up with his ears perked up and full of attention. Allison was still sleeping under his warm weight.

"_You better not leave fur all over the place._" Victoria said with a smile to him and patted him on the head. She was just there to pick up Allison's dirty clothes that morning.

Stiles found Derek's alpha wolf form accidentally when he unexpectedly went to the abandoned train depot to give something to Scott. He knew from Scott's text that he was training with Derek alone even though Stiles raises his eyebrows every time Scott mentions it. Scott and Derek were both in the wolf form and doing some sort of Alpha wolf ritual as Stiles likes to think. But the three of them knew what went there. And so he left the two that day.

Derek followed the unfamiliar scent of the two werewolves. They smell of snow, home, and surprisingly of sweet smelling chocolate chip cookies like his mom used to make for the family during Christmas. Scott also smelled the same scents and it was getting closer and closer.

Just a few feet away from them, they saw two unsuspecting wolves drinking water by the stream. One has a grayish-white fur coat while the other is white. Stiles, the white wolf, sensed to other wolves watching them. He nudged Nick and he looked up around his surroundings. He saw to other wolves just a few feet away from them. He knew this is what Stiles told him. They are the two alphas of the local pack to which Stiles actually belongs to.

Derek and Scott both growled at them for invading their territory. The two of them felt that these to other wolves are omegas but it still doesn't feel right. It is like they're half-omegas and half-betas, if there was such a thing. As far as Derek knew, there is no such thing.

Nick and Stiles looked at each other and before they could think of a plan, Derek and Scott ran towards them. Stiles and Nick quickly bolted out of their way. They ran quite far but ultimately they stopped and fight them despite Stiles' insistence to keep running away from them. Nick stopped to fight with Scott and Stiles ran a few distances away which Derek followed him.

The fight ensued. On one side, the match is very equal. Scott and Nick both have the same strengths and were equally matched. Scott is rather impressed by the Nick's finesse during the fight. Stiles, on the other hand, has a trouble of a very aggressive Alpha Derek. He knows Derek can quickly kill him and he needs to fight to keep himself alive but at the same time he doesn't want to hurt Derek. No one wants an Angry Stiles on the loose in Beacon Hills.

Derek managed to claw Stiles in the middle and Stiles fell to the ground with a thud. It wasn't severe but bad enough for Stiles to be unable to fight. He howled in pain and Nick and Scott heard it. Nick quickly took the chance to push away from Scott and rescue his cousin before he dies in his friends' hands. Whining, Stiles is whining in pain and annoyance at Nick. When Stiles looked at Nick, he shot a glare that said _I told you so_. For Derek and Scott, there was something with that howl that made Derek step back a bit and looked what he had done. Scott soon went to the scene.

Nick crouched low and inspected the wounds. He started to lick of the wounds and looked at Stiles' eyes. He is alright but hurt. He helped him to get up and since they clearly lost the fight, the two started to walk away as fast as Stiles could.

Derek and Scott shifted back in to their human form and followed the two wolves to wherever they're going. And then an idea clicked in Derek's mind. He quickly ran towards the two but Nick growled angrily at Derek.

"I don't know if you're actual werewolves and not even sure if you understand me but we… we're sorry. And we could take him to a doctor to fix him." Derek said to the wolves that stopped on their tracks and both started at Derek. Scott thought it was a stupid idea since they might not even be werewolves but actual wolves.

Nick and Stiles looked at each other. Derek looked at them as if they did understand what he was saying to them. Nick nodded after seeing blood continually drop from Stiles wound.

Derek smelled fear from the wounded wolf as he approached him. Stiles and Nick were both debating to their own minds whether or not to shift back. Stiles decided not to shift since the wound might get even worse as a human. Nick decided not to shift as well just to avoid any questions that would follow if he did shift back.

Stiles hesitated at first but then relented to Derek's touch. He carried the wounded wolf in his arms with Nick following behind, still in his wolf form, and Scott.

"I told you they're not terrorizing the territory." Scott started to scold Derek when the two of them reached the car. Thankfully, Derek didn't have the Camaro since Isaac asked if he can borrow it to take Danny for a date. Derek just ignored Scott and his morality for a moment and focus to take the wolf to Deaton.

"Maybe they're just passing by and took a drink by the stream." Scott said. That is a possibility but Derek just growled annoyingly at him. He knew Scott is right and it might have ended differently if the two of them didn't scare the two werewolves.

Derek laid the wolf-Stiles into the back while Nick hoped in next to him comforting his cousin. Derek looked at them and reminded him of his family. Maybe they're brothers, Derek thought while Scott took a seat up front. Soon enough, they arrived at Deaton's clinic.


	8. Frozen

**Chapter Eight**

**FROZEN**

Dr. Alan Deaton is the proprietor of Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and the resident emissary of Beacon Hills to the Hale-McCall Pack. Ninety percent of the time he is the veterinarian and treats the animals in Beacon Hills but ten percent of the time, he deals the supernatural craziness of Beacon Hills.

Deaton is still as welcoming as before to the local pack every time they announced their presence unexpectedly. Three things are of usual occurrence in his clinic: (1) Scott is working on his shift and it so happens that the one of the werewolves is bored and decided to volunteer (Isaac is the usual), (2) Stiles has questions about the supernatural creature of the week terrorizing Beacon Hills but even that is becoming less, (3) Some supernatural creature or the werewolves themselves are hurt and in need of help.

This time Scott and Derek brought in two wolves in tow with them. Derek laid gently the hurt wolf into the examination table. Deaton looked at Scott and he knew what it meant. Scott quickly got the equipment to start and stitch the wounds of the wolf.

Stiles and Nick were frozen in their wolf forms in order to hide their identities from the two other werewolves.

"I think they're werewolves." Derek started while Deaton started to examine how bad the wounds are. "They're too big to be normal wolves."

"I believe so but I think out of their safety and privacy, they refused to shift to their human forms." Deaton looked at the other wolf with a worried expression. The white wolf gave sort of a nod to Deaton. "And frankly, if this one shift back into his human form, the wounds might be worse than being a wolf."

"They were in our territory." Derek said sternly.

"I bet they are and you attacked him am I correct?" Deaton asked Derek and he nodded. There was shame in there somewhere.

"They're not part of the Alpha pack." Deaton quickly said before Derek could ask the question. "It seems to me, they don't look from around here, perhaps just passing by."

"How do you even know that?" Scott asked in confusion. Derek shared the same expression.

"Their fur." Deaton said while looking at the fur coat. "Fur can also denote ones origins. These two might be from the mountains nearby where there is always snow or from Canada. Similar wolves are found in Northern Europe and Siberia. This one is quite an exception. I haven't heard of any werewolves having a nearly white fur coat around the U.S. and Canada." Deaton started to patch up the wounds.

"And why is that?" Derek said annoyingly since Deaton was too vague and doesn't go straight into the answer.

"Probably because, they are Winter Wolves. A kind of werewolf is actually rare and possesses magical abilities according to legends. They're descendants of a werewolf but not every one of them _are _werewolves. Most of the time it skips generations before one would discover that they're wolves." Deaton explained. When the two others didn't respond, Deaton continued.

"It's a seasonal thing. Well, if they live in these kinds of climate but if they live somewhere else that is cold enough and snowing when its winter or most of the year, then they can shift in to their wolf forms. The only way they could shift as a wolf for the rest of the year is if they're given the bite." Deaton explained. "Around the werewolf community, they're frowned upon since they can't do anything as being wolves. They're actually closer to normal wolves than werewolves. BUT, those who possesses the strong magic of being a winter wolf is a prize that anyone could go after."

"So they can't heal as fast as we do." Derek said.

"Correct." Deaton said.

"Is that the reason why the Alpha Pack is here?" Scott quickly asked. "They're looking for magical wolves."

"Possibly, but don't forget Scott, you and Derek are Alphas too." Deaton reminded him.

* * *

After a while, Deaton finally finished stitching up Stiles and he let him down. Nick quickly approached his cousin to assure him he is safe. They both nuzzled each other for comfort. Stiles walked towards Deaton and rubbed himself on his leg as a sign of thanks. Deaton chuckled a little and patted Stiles' head. Stiles said to his mind: _He knows it's me_.

The two werewolves started to approach the back door to get away from them but Scott stopped them by the hallway.

"Derek!" Scott shouted. "You should look after them after they're well enough to go back to the preserve."

Derek was about to grudgingly say yes but the two werewolves growled angrily.

"I think they don't want to." Derek said looking at the hurt wolf. The look of it is something very familiar to it but he can't pin point why it is so familiar.

Scott looked with pleading eyes that wolves but they ignored it. Against what he thinks is right, Scott let the out on the back door and they quickly walked away from the clinic.

* * *

"Are you going to listen to me next time we shift?" Stiles said annoyingly to his cousin. They were back on the Stilinski house and thankfully John is out for work so he doesn't have to see Stiles with stitches.

The claw marks itself ran from the right waist up to his heart. And Deaton actually has some magical threads since the stitches remained intact and stretched as Stiles shifted back to his human form.

_Deaton knows_. Stiles said to his mind. Despite being the crazy Yoda-like to the pack, Stiles hopes that Deaton wouldn't tell the others about his current seasonal situation and he does trust the man too. He mentioned "_safety and privacy_" so Stiles guessed that he wouldn't tell it to anyone. For now, the secret is safe.

"They don't look that bad. And that druid of yours did an amazing job." Nick said but Stiles just rolled his eyes at him. Stiles grabbed a shirt and put them on.

"Yes, next time it's on Hill Valley." Nick said who is already in Stiles' bed, ready to sleep.

Stiles lifted his shirt again and examined the wound at the mirror. "I really don't know how to explain this to the rest of them if they noticed it."

"I'm sure you can think of a very good excuse. Besides, they don't know if you're lying though." Nick said.

"Still though, they're always on high alert since there is another pack of werewolves in town." Stiles said.

"You mean us." Nick said.

"No, there is another pack of werewolves here and they're all Alphas." Stiles said while getting into the bed next to Nick. "That's probably why they attacked us."

"Let's just go to sleep." Nick said sensing the worry in Stiles. Stiles actually slept that night. Mostly due to the fact that he is dead tired, he drifted off to sleep with Nick's arm around his chest as the last thing he remembered. He knows his cousin is a massive cuddler like Scott who still doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

Derek told Isaac what happened that night and he actually is curious about that white wolf as Derek and Scott started to name him. Derek is genuinely worried about those wolves, especially the one he hurt. He asked Peter about the so-called _winter wolves_.

"I heard about them but it's all in legends. I'm not even sure if one such thing exists." Peter said to him.

Derek told Peter that they do exist as attested by Deaton. Peter's curiosity peaked at the mention of the possibility of their existence.

Scott asked Allison if there is some entry about winter wolves in the Argent's Bestiary but they don't even know it. Scott relayed the story that happened that night to the rest of them.

* * *

"Hey Stiles!" Scott said when he saw him that morning. Stiles wounds nearly healed but there are still visible scars on it, especially the deep ones. Apparently, Deaton's "magical threads" doesn't make any scars at all even to humans. He took a note to himself to ask Deaton for those _magical threads_ just in case, the humans need any stitching.

"What's up Scott?" Stiles enthusiastically replied.

"You never guess what happened last night." Scott said.

"If this is about something you and Allison did, I don't want to hear it." Stiles quickly said.

"No, it's not that." Scott instantly replied to him. Stiles had one too many encounters with Scott telling him what he did with Allison that will scar him for a lifetime. Especially, the time when Scott asked Stiles if _knotting_ is a thing for werewolves.

Scott told the story of the other werewolves in town even though Stiles know it. He was there after all. It was he who they ambushed that night. Not that he blames them.

"There are other werewolves in town. There are two of them actually. Deaton said they're winter wolves and one of it has a very cute snow white fur. He looks adorable and I actually want to meet them in person. It seems that they're nice people." Scott said.

"How did you found out that there are other wolves?" Stiles asked.

"Derek felt that someone was in the territory and we saw them. Derek actually attacked one of them but we brought him to Deaton's and then they left." Scott said.

"Right, because Derek is more off the attack now and questions later kind of guy." Stiles said.

Later that afternoon, Stiles managed to skip practice and went straight home to rest. He told to the rest of them that he has this family thing going on. Erica and Isaac looked at him suspiciously though. The whole day went fine. Thankfully, the others didn't notice the lie and the pain and hurt from his wounds. Neither Scott nor Isaac noticed something different from him. It was still Stiles to them but both of them know for Derek it is something different. Although, Scott was curious about what is going on with Stiles now more than ever. He had been out of the loop lately and always saying about this family thing. Jackson and Isaac, who both he could call _his babies_, were likewise curious as well.

They are all being oblivious about the whole situation which actually benefitted Stiles to keep his situation in secret. The thing about winter wolves is about secrecy.

* * *

"Are you free tonight?" Lydia asked Stiles on the phone. He just finished doing the Chemistry homework that Mr. Harris ungodly assigned to them.

"Why?" Stiles asked her.

"I don't know. I just wanna go to the mall and walk around or go to Derek's and pester Isaac." Lydia said. She is actually on her way to pick up Stiles whether or not she wants to go. Lydia can make anyone go even the other one does not like it. No one says no to Lydia. Whatever she wants, she'll get to do it in one way or another.

"Pestering Isaac it is." Stiles said. And with that he heard a car honking from outside of his house.

"Are you at my house already?" Stiles quickly asked before he could hang up the phone.

"Duh." Lydia replied.

"Lydia Martin. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Stiles and he hang upped his phone. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before heading out of his room. Lydia was there patiently waiting for him.

They arrived at the loft and settled right next to Isaac who was sitting in the living room. The loft became a de facto headquarters for the local pack but its location is only known to them. If it isn't the case, the Alpha pack could have already barge in. It is also thanks to Deaton to make the place safer for them.

He was watching some documentary on National Geographic before Lydia grabbed the remote and turned the channel to TLC since the show _Say Yes to the Dress _is on. When Lydia has the remote, no one has power over it. She is as if has the right to the remote and only to the remote to use it. Both Isaac and Stiles groaned with annoyance.

"Where's Derek and Peter anyway?" Stiles asked. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Derek _freaking_ Hale kissed him during the Halloween Party at Lydia's house but relegated the issue that at times he actually forgot about it. It's has been weeks and Stiles just dropped the idea of Derek Hale taking a like to him since he hadn't made a move to explain. He's a creeper werewolf who knows what going on in his mind, except for Scott. There is something weird about him and Derek knowing what each other things for most of the time. Isaac even commented that there was one time that the two smelled like each other which Stiles though that it was too much information.

"You know Peter. He is always somewhere doing something. And Derek is coming right now." Isaac replied.

Soon enough Derek came in to the apartment with grocery bags. Isaac jumped up from the couch and helped Derek. Stiles also helped Derek with the grocery bags and actually got a look from him. The look signified something-happened-and-you-need-to-tell-me. The only reason the two boys actually helped Derek even though he can bring it to the kitchen himself, having werewolf strength and all, is to get away from all that wedding dress show that Lydia is watching. It is a good excuse. Stiles imagined that Lydia wanted to be on that show and that the pack has to be there to pick her future wedding dress.

Isaac and Stiles stacked the groceries in the pantry with Stiles happily humming. Derek helped them as well putting the fresh vegetables and tons of meat in the fridge.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek said without looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles replied. He just finished putting Isaac's favorite cereal on the pantry.

"Nothing." Derek replied and looked at the book that he left on the kitchen before he went out to buy groceries. Stiles returned back to the living. He sighed as he sat down. It was mostly because he thought that Derek noticed him being in some pain because of the wounds but he guessed that it wasn't since Derek quickly dropped it.

At the kitchen, Isaac crossed his arms and looked at Derek after Stiles left. "What is it?" He asked. Derek had that look again that at first, Isaac liked because it is Derek's _I'm-worried-about-Stiles_ look but now it is getting annoying.

"What?" Derek asked his beta as if it was nothing.

"You have that look again." Isaac said.

"What look?" Derek asked.

"That look, the _I'm-worried-about-Stiles_ look." Isaac said. Derek was taken aback and actually his cheeks flushed.

"Something is off with Stiles." Derek said again. This is the like the _n_th time he told it to someone but it is mostly to Scott, Peter, and Isaac. But this time, Stiles' being off is more pronounced.

"Not again, Derek." Isaac said. Derek growled in annoyance.

"I don't sense it." Isaac said after a while. Stiles still smelled the same to him. Isaac thought there is nothing wrong with Stiles.

"I'm telling you. It's like instinct." Derek said to Isaac and Isaac just rolled his eyes at him. This is one of the effects of living with the two Hales and considering Derek is Isaac's guardian. He can't help if Derek and Peter rub off on him.

"If it's instinct then you should follow it right?" Isaac said unsurely. He might be right though. And again Derek just rolled his eyes and continued to do what he is doing.

Isaac went back to the living room and saw Stiles and Lydia watching the show. Isaac groaned but then he sat up near them or rather Isaac laid down his head on Stiles' lap with a pillow and watch Lydia's show.

After Derek finished what he was doing, he returned back to the living room with a book in his hand.

"Move!" Derek said to Lydia who saw next to Stiles. Lydia grudgingly obeyed Derek and then sat in between Stiles and Lydia. He put his feet up on table and opened the book.

Absentmindedly, Derek put his arm on Stiles' shoulder and moments after he is petting Stiles' hair. Stiles actually relaxed at the touch. He is aggressively grooming and comforting Stiles.

"Uh… Derek." Stiles said. Derek didn't even hear Stiles. Lydia and Isaac are now staring at Derek's petting of Stiles. The wolf instinct in Derek tells him to sit next to Stiles and comfort him no matter what it is.

"Derek." Stiles repeated again. With that, Derek came into his senses. He quickly withdrew his hand and continued to do his thing as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry." Derek muttered. Isaac actually felt that Derek is a little embarrassed by it. They never actually heard Derek say sorry to anyone and this is the first time.

* * *

_This story is also posted in my AO3 account. And thank you for actually liking it but I don't like what this chapter turned out to be. Otherwise thanks. :)_


	9. Brumal

**Chapter Nine**

**BRUMAL**

Stiles is not as oblivious as it seems. He is observant. He is good at hiding things but never oblivious. He hide the fact that his mother is dead from the school since he doesn't like getting those fake sympathies and condolences from people who actually doesn't care at all. Up to now, Stiles believes that Jackson still doesn't know that his mom is dead. If it's about being oblivious though, Scott is the man.

Anyways, Stiles knew what Derek is doing. The excessive and (slightly) aggressive grooming and comforting is a werewolf thing and an animal thing as well. He knows it is. Like in the wild, wolves will go and help their injured pack mates. As much as Stiles tries to hide it, Derek's wolf senses that Stiles need comforting and that he is hurt. The only reason Derek has a hard time figuring it out are: (1) Stiles is Stiles; he doesn't tell anyone if he is hurt or not unless he can handle it and (2) Stiles is human. The werewolf-human bond is strong but if the human's personality rivals that of the bond, well there will be some complications like Stiles' great ability to hide things from the pack. It irritates Derek to the point of pinning Stiles on the wall. The wolf in Derek's whines a lot when Stiles doesn't give in; he eventually gives in at times though. Derek can easily tell what is wrong with Isaac or Scott since they're werewolves. There was one time that Scott is having nightmares none of the pack knows about it but Derek sensed that and the loft is far-away from the McCall House. Derek ended up in Scott's room comforting the younger Alpha.

* * *

A few days after, Stiles decided to run into the woods in his wolf form. It's stupid, a very stupid idea and yet he relented to do it anyway. Nature is calling him. The snow is singing to him. Derek already attacked them and if all things go well either Derek won't find him or Derek would let him stroll around the preserve and forest.

The wounds are already closed and healed. Subconsciously, he knew where the wounds are even though it is completely healed. The only thing that Stiles could think of that it is a good idea was it is already snowing. The forest floor is covered with snow and he can camouflage himself into it. There are trees that already shredded their leaves but there are also a few trees that still have green leaves and were even fuller than before. Stiles walked along the trail with footprints on the snowy ground.

Meanwhile, Derek and Peter are in the newly built Hale House. It is already finished but there are still a few finishing touches needed to be made. They left the other rooms on the disposal of the would-be occupants. The kitchen and dining room, living room, Derek's room and Peter's room are already furnished with their stuff. The two Hales knew that it will soon change when Lydia and Erica found out about the new house and that they'll re-order the things in the living, kitchen, and dining rooms and the other rooms who they will forcefully decorate. Peter actually moved in already and they're just waiting for everyone to start their winter vacation so they can officially announce the new house. It's their new house.

At the shopping mall, Lydia and Allison alongside with their boyfriends Jackson and Scott were there carrying their bags. They're good boyfriends after all. The two girls were doing their last minute shopping spree for Christmas and the two boys have already done their gift lists for Christmas.

* * *

Stiles was running and running. He felt free. He rolled around the snow actually enjoyed it. It was like he was a little child again even though almost every time he acts like one in front of his dad or Derek. But his happiness and enjoyment was short lived.

While Derek was leaving the Hale House, he sensed it again. He's here and alone. It has been a few days already since he smelled the winter wolf lingering around his territory. He and Scott got into an agreement not to harm them anymore as long as they wouldn't harm the pack. The Alpha Pack is a different issue though since the winter wolves are generally the nice kind of the werewolf community, according to Deaton, despite being despised by many.

Derek quickly shifted and followed the scent. He found the _white wolf_ as he called it now and watched him play around the snow. The creeper wolf returns. Stiles buried himself in snow and then quickly perked up. His ears were up in the air, full of attention. There was someone or something watching him. Stiles made a threatening growl that made Derek come out of his hiding place.

A pair of glowing red eyes and black fur covered with snow appeared in the distance. The two wolves were in a staring contest and then Stiles decided to leave. Derek showed in his demeanor that the wolf is not welcome in the territory especially this close to the Hale House. Stiles understood and walked away. But Derek barked. Stiles stopped. It wasn't the bark that warns him to go away but rather to stay and play. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Derek approached him.

When the two wolves were near enough, both of them can sense that the other is tense. Understandable. The two wolves don't exactly know each other, in wolf terms at least and as far as they're concerned. Derek bowed his head as a gesture that he wants to know the wolf and Stiles did the same thing. Derek actually thought that it was a female wolf but then he realized that he wasn't. There was this annoying voice in his mind that he imagined to be his sister Laura.

"_When you see your mate, you'll know it's for you._" Laura's voice echoed in his brain. This particular wolf is the one for Derek. Derek summarized it. The wolf in front of him is his mate.

Stiles, on the other hand, is nervous. _Why is Derek here?_ His mind told him. There are many questions in his mind coming in and out but for now whatever happens stays a secret. But Stiles couldn't think of anything, on one hand, he needs to flee and on the other, he needs to stay. He decided to stay, at least his wolf does.

Derek closed in to Stiles personal space and nuzzled his neck. Stiles did the same thing to Derek. He was weirded out at first since it was Derek after all and he never did it to the human version of him. So far the only one Stiles has seen Derek nuzzled is Scott and Isaac. It was especially for Isaac since as Derek doesn't want to admit it, he is his favorite. Derek doesn't admit it as well but Scott is special to him.

The two stopped and looked at each other for a moment. It was like the world had just stopped. That was Derek and his wolf is feeling. Stiles is still confused. The human Stiles wants to dial it down while the wolf Stiles wanted to jump crazily to the other wolf because the wolf is happy. Stiles still needs to get the hang on this. Mainly because, he only meets his wolf during the winter and unlike Derek who is a born werewolf, he and his wolf is fused into one and Stiles is still getting the hang of it.

Stiles broke it off after a few moments. He quickly ran away and hoping Derek would follow him but still he just wants to walk away from it. Derek did follow him though. The only problem is his fur is as white as snow. For a few moments, Stiles seemingly disappeared. Derek howled for him but his didn't get any response. From the back, Stiles and his blue werewolf eyes glowed. He was snickering that Derek seemed to be lost without him well that was the scent he was getting from him.

Stiles quickly ran to Derek and jumped on him. Derek was surprised and they rolled on the snow together. In the end, Stiles was on top of the black wolf that is Derek. The two werewolves smiled at each other and Derek leaned in to kiss but Stiles evaded it. Stiles freaked out a little when Derek tried to kiss him. Playing hard to get, Derek thought. But Stiles still hasn't forgotten the kiss Derek gave him a few weeks back.

Out of nowhere another werewolf howled. Stiles doesn't know who it was since when the werewolves around him howled when he is in his human form. He could only recognize it as a male wolf and there are a lot of male wolves in their pack. Derek knew who it was. Peter was calling him. After all Derek howled. Peter's howl is a worried howl. Stiles quickly jumped out of Derek's momentary distraction and speed off. Derek tried to follow him but he disappeared over the dense snow.

* * *

"What happened?" Peter quickly asked. He met Derek half-way. Peter with a very father-like concerned look stands before Derek.

"Nothing." Derek said to his still very worried uncle.

"Then why did you howl Derek?" Peter asked annoyingly. He looked at him with a very piercing gaze. Derek didn't reply but he knew Peter wouldn't drop it.

"Alright. Fine!" Derek said defeated. "Remember that winter wolf Scott and I saw last week." Derek avoided using the word 'attack' since after all it was just a misunderstanding of the situation.

"What about it?" Peter raised his eye brow.

"Well, we were playing and I couldn't find him so I howled for him." Derek said looking on the ground. Peter actually felt that Derek is embarrassed by it and as if this was this a childhood crush like Stiles with Lydia before. Peter didn't say anything and Derek thought it was a mere gesture for him to continued.

"I think he's my mate." Derek said. Peter stopped on his tracks on the way back to the Hale House.

"Mate?" Peter said. Somewhere in his tone was a general concern not to Derek finding his mate but to Stiles. Peter knew that there is a sexual tension between the two and knew Stiles was into Derek even though Stiles hasn't exactly admitted it to anyone. Peter is just being observant.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"I think so." Derek said to his uncle. For a moment, Peter wanted to ask the question '_what about Stiles?_' but he didn't. Genuinely, Peter like Stiles to be Derek's mate. No questions about it for him. Ever since Stiles got into Derek's life, he seems getting to be like himself before the fire.

* * *

Stiles ran back from the snow-covered preserved as fast as he could to his house. While running in a supernatural speed, none of the townspeople, supernatural or not, noticed him run and subsequently changed into a naked Stiles in front of the door. He quickly rushed inside and into his room. His dad wasn't there.

_Derek Hale just nuzzled me._ Stiles said in his mind. He is trying to calm himself before he could freak out about what just happened between him and Derek. This is as close as he get to kissing the guy. And Stiles has to admit, Derek is way out of his league but still Derek's wolf decided to nuzzle Stiles' wolf.

Stiles has to admit that he like Derek Hale since the first time he met him back in the woods when he and Scott were looking for Scott's inhaler and the dead body. There is a reason that he kept asking Scott and Danny if he is 'attractive to gay guys'. Back in his mind, he was hoping that Derek would like him more than as a friend but then when he got to actually know the guy; he felt that Derek is just comfortable as being with friends to a Stiles Stilinski. However, if he could keep a long-time crush to Lydia; he could do the same with Derek. So far, he hasn't told it to anyone yet. He thinks that everyone doesn't think that way as well.

While getting dressed before any of the werewolves got a chance to come up to his room at random, he thought that maybe only Derek likes the wolf and not the one behind it. He had many thought coming in and out of his mind.

He then realized that the reason for the nuzzling is might be because Derek hurt him and it was a sign of asking forgiveness and/or welcoming by a pack member to their territory. Which when he thought about it now, Derek and Scott being alphas nuzzled Jackson after the whole kanima situation to soothe him and welcome him to the pack. It might be it. Derek was just playing with him to welcome him in the territory.

When Scott became a True Alpha, there was a hesitation coming off from Derek. Stiles asked the two, being Switzerland, at the time of their bickering to hang out and be friends for once. It turned out to be more than that and Scott's wolf decided to shift into the most revered positions in the werewolf community—the ability to turn into an actual wolf. When Scott turned into his wolf form, Derek did the same. Derek approached Scott and nuzzled him and Scott did the same. Stiles saw this for the first time and from time to time, Stiles would see the two alphas playing in their wolf forms.

So Stiles thought, it was just like that between him and Derek. Friendship. And nothing else.

* * *

"What do you want Derek?" Scott annoyingly asked. Derek is still parking his car in front of the McCall household.

Scott is on his bed with Allison on top of him. Thankfully, it is only cuddling and nothing more. Allison liked the warmth coming off Scott and Scott being a big cuddler likes cuddling Allison.

"I need your help." Derek said when he entered the room through the window. He smiled at Allison. The couple didn't even budge to move.

"What kind of help? Did the Alpha Pack attack us or something?" Scott quickly asked.

"No, it's not that." Derek said. The worried look on Scott quickly vanished.

"Then what is it?" Scott said annoyingly. Allison sat up and moved next to his boyfriend and mate.

"I need you help with tracking someone, the white winter wolf." Derek said, looking at his feet. He was hesitating about asking for some help. For most of the time, he would ask Stiles for help but for this time he actually doesn't want any help from Stiles. Mainly because it involves tracking some werewolf and frankly speaking Stiles doesn't have any werewolf senses (that is when he is human at least).

"And I don't need Stiles' help since. We are going to track it by scent." Derek quickly said before Scott could say something. The other alpha reluctantly agreed.


End file.
